In systems that use large quantities of water there are often problems associated with water usage, and waste water discharge. Recirculating or closed systems have become more common in industries such as paper making and some refining processes. The apparatus of this invention was developed for use in the paper making industry, but the apparatus has found uses for other applications such as waste water treatment.
In paper making it has become beneficial to recirculate process water and/or reclaim as much of the paper making fibers that find their way into the waste water as is possible. In one process, the waste water is passed through rotating filter discs that collect a mat of fibers and then pass the filter carrying the fiber mat past a knock off shower which separates the mat from the filter and then passes the filter between the wands of a cleaning shower where clays, aggregates and precipitates which are clinging to the filter are washed therefrom, and then returns the filter to the waste water stream to collect another fiber mat.